Ayudame por Favor
by Monica Tendo
Summary: Universo Alterno: Ranma conoce una hermosa chica a la orilla de un río, pero quien es verdaderamente esta muchacha? un terrible juego del destino o realmente su amor verdadero?


Hola como están? Regreso a los tiempos por fanfic con mi nueva historia, espero les guste, antes que nada los personajes son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.

Simbolos:

-aaaa- guion

* * *

_**Ayúdame Por Favor**_

Ranma era un chico alto, con unos preciosos ojos azules, una característica trenza negra, alegre, muy egocéntrico y el único hijo de la familia Saotome, su vida se basaba en peleas ganadas, una tras otra sin perder ninguna, era un campeón invicto desde que inicio su vida de peleador.

Otra característica de este chico es su preciado don con la música, le encantaba entonar preciosas canciones con la guitarra, tenía una voz completamente melodiosa que conquistaría hasta al corazón más cerrado y triste.

Todo comenzó un día completamente normal, bueno, no tan normal que digamos, ese día Ranma se levanto con un presentimiento plantado en su pecho, algo le decía que ese día cambiaria su vida completamente.

-Buenos días papá y mamá, voy a salir un rato a entrenar en el parque cerca del rio, me llevo mi guitarra por si se me ocurre descansar un momento si- dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho -Buenos días hijo, está bien pero regresa pronto, ya mismo está el desayuno- le contesto su madre desde la cocina

Como es costumbre salió corriendo de su casa, dando puñetazos y patadas al aire por doquier, tratando cada vez mas de ser el mejor, pronto llegó al parque, le encantaba aquel lugar pues ahí había pasado su infancia, los juegos, aquella cajita de arena, el rio, todo eso le daba mucha melancolía y aquel sentimiento con el que se había levantado aun perduraba por lo que decidió sentarse en la orilla a tocar su guitarra, pero algo lo saco de su concentración, una preciosa muchacha estaba sentada al frente suyo, al otro lado de la orilla, era bellísima, delgada, de cabellos azules, unos preciosos ojos muy expresivos aunque por el momento llenos de lagrimas, si, estaba triste y el tenia que averiguar por qué.

-Hola, te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo el muchacho de la trenza – no muchas gracias- dijo la chica –pero sabes, tu presencia me produce mucha paz y la ternura de tus ojos es increíble, quédate por favor, creo que necesito una compañía- continuo la muchacha –por cierto me llamo Akane Tendo-

-mucho gusto Akane, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, y está bien, me quedare un momento- Akane vio la guitarra que traía en la espalda, por lo que le pidió que le cantara algo a lo que el muchacho accedió inmediatamente, aquella canción fue la más hermosa melodía que jamás había escuchado por lo que en seguida se hicieron amigos.

-bueno Ranma, sin duda tienes el don de la música en ti, te felicito, pero creo que se ah hecho un poco tarde, debo irme, gracias por alegrarme un poco, de veras me trajiste mucha paz- terminó de decir esto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejando a un chico completamente anonadado en la orilla del rio, no le dejo ni siquiera despedirse pero le había impresionado totalmente esa chica, sus ojos, sus labios, su hermosura, sus palabras, hasta sus lagrimas, pero cuando se dio en cuenta ella había desparecido en el horizonte, no sabía donde vivía, o si la volvería a ver, tan solo quedaba en su mente aquella sonrisa y esas palabras tan cultas que tanto lo cautivaron.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNMAAAAAA! DONDE ESTAS HIJOOOOOOO?- una voz muy familiar lo saco de su sueño –hijo donde te metiste? Te eh estado buscando desesperadamente, tu mamá está muy preocupada por ti, mira ya es tardísimo, estas bien?-

-lo siento papá, creo que me entretuve un poco aquí, si estoy bien no te preocupes- se disculpó el muchacho

-está bien hijo, vamos creo que tu mama nos tiene ya listo el almuerzo y ya me muero de hambre-

-si papa, yo también- aunque Ranma caminaba junto a su padre, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de la cual se había prendado profundamente.

Continuara….…

* * *

Espero les guste mi historia, pronto actualizare, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea por favor dejen un review…

Gracias chicos...

Besos

Mónica Tendo


End file.
